butterfly_shi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
»Butterfly« Wiki
} article were created since the 23.07.2012! ---- Newest Releases / Story-Guide ---- What is this Wiki about? This Wiki is about »Butterfly«, which is another Shimuri-Series and can be ranked in the Magical-Girl & Comedy genre. Unlike other Magical-Girl franchises, this one has a pretty untypical story-line, which makes it due to its character design a satire as well. You thought of itsy-bitsy awesome tiny and shiny little fairies? No, you’ve been trolled by an awesome character appearance! This Series is definitely different from what you’ve expected. ---- } Story-Plot: Green & her best friend Black are known for being some simple bimbos, fooling around in school and do nothing really halfway useful in their free-time. They’re usually caught by police while taking drugs, drinking alcohol, flirting with adult men, being out after 12 o’clock and at least 10 other delicts. One day in school, while sitting in religion class, their teacher is praising the legend of “the samurai”. This legend says, that every fairy has a samurai who already knows about them and their meeting and that those samurai will be future husbands and true lovers. Since Shiro-Sensei didn’t have a husband at this point, she just believed what everybody else before her believed and what she wants to believe her pupils. Green & Black couldn’t stop laughing and joking around. ,, Why should you take one stupid samurai when you are able to have 20 billionaires and some sexy hotties at the same time, duh?” They didn’t understand and thought that this was pretty crazy and stupid (even more than themselves). Shiro-Sensei was so angry that she let both girls visit the headmaster, who told them that they’ll be banned from school and from their home town until they’ll find their samurai, since everybody else believed in this story and those two shouldn’t mess anymore with traditions and rules, since they did enough formerly. Both are pretty pissed, but have to start their “nonsensical search”, since both want to go home as soon as possible and aren’t able to, until they’ve found a guy who follows them at least. Blue is a former Idol and joins them because she quit her activities in Idol business (which doesn’t allow boyfriends) a month ago and because she thinks that she is now ready to raise a little family, since Green and Black are under-age, they need also an adult, which is what Blue is, even if her appearance doesn’t look “adult and outgrown” at all. …and so those 3 are searching for a man, what isn’t as easy as they’ve expected first, how they’ll soon see… ---- ---- BLUE BLACK GREEN ---- History / The inspiring song ---- ---- } ---- ---- Attention } ---- News BALLALLLLALALAA BLABLABLA BLUBBBBB Newest release date: TBA - TBA TBAEDITION (DATE) RESTDATE ---- Who's their Samurai? } Gurîn's Boys Burekku's possible Samurai Buruu's Guys ---- more Characters ---- Featured Article ---- Week 1 (1st July - 7th July) ---- NAME ---- DESCRIPTION... >>read more<< ---- File:Flagdeutschland.gif|20px ☚ German Version File:Flagengland.gif|20px ☚ English Version ---- other Links: ---- ---- Category:Browse